1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of apparatus usable for dumbbell-type weightlifting exercise wherein a smaller weight is adapted to be moved by a single arm rather than a large weight and a large bar by both arms. The present invention provides an improved dumbbell apparatus for usage specifically with exercises for developing the pectoral muscles wherein it is desirable to have the arm extended and straight during the exercises in order to maximize effectiveness thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously patented items to provide adjustable dumbbells are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,617,650; 4,039,183; 4,109,908 and 2,819,081. These designs provide various means for adjusting the dumbbell-type apparatus or for exercising of the hand and forearm. The present invention is novel from any of these designs particularly by the orientation chosen for the weight support member.